The present invention is a further development of the belt take-ups shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,910 and 4,803,804. These belt take-ups provide unyielding support for the bearings which support the pulley shaft. Some belts are stiff, strong and unyielding so that small incremental adjustment of the belt tension can over stress the belt and do major damage. Moreover, small foreign particles getting between the belt and a driver or idler pulley can untrack or destroy the belt. Additionally, product build-up on the pulley surface adversely affects the belt life and stress. Metal belts, in particular, are affected by heating and cooling which can cause contraction or loosening of the belt by expansion.